Wolf's Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kouga figures now it's the time to ask Harry to be his mate after courting for some time. Will Harry accept being Kouga's mate and keep his heart? Or will an old promise take him away?


**Arashi: Been in the mood to do an established relationship between Kouga/Harry. Hope to have a flashback how they meet in here as well. **

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

**Warnings**: Au, some language, and bit of ooc

**Pairings:**Kouga/Harry and one-sided Ayame/Kouga

Wolf's Heart

Summary: Kouga figures now it's the time to ask Harry to be his mate after courting for some time. Will Harry accept being Kouga's mate and keep his heart? Or will an old promise take him away?

* * *

><p>Smiling at the figure reading below him on the ledge he's standing on Kouga is trying to decide how to ask Harry the one question. To be his mate for the rest of their lives. Furrowing his brows in thought he almost didn't sense Ayame walking to him with still a hopeful look in her eyes. He nods jumping down not hearing her growl in annoyance.<p>

"Harry can I talk to you?" Kouga ask taking a deep breath hoping it's the right time.

Harry puts down his book flashing his boyfriend a bright smile replying, "Sure thing Kouga."

Kouga gaze into those green eyes that belongs to Harry drowning into them as they first met. He grins slightly remember the day as if it where yesterday instead of eight months ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"Mutt face who are we meeting again?" The wolf prince asks his companion who roll his eyes._

_"A friend of Kagome's coming with her and to be on our best behavior," Inuyasha replies with a shrug seeing the said teen with a boy with bright green eyes following her._

_Kouga's mouth dries up at the sight of those big round green eyes. Heart pounds in his chest as he takes in those full lips belonging to the boy. He seems a bit feminine but it works for him. He shakes his head just in time to hear Kagome introduce her friend._

_"Kouga, Inuyasha I want you to meet my old friend, Harry. Harry this Inuyasha who I told you about and of course Kouga next to him," Kagome said grinning a bit._

_Harry flushes a little gazing more at Kouga finding him strong and handsome. Those blue eyes seem to be sharp but tender like. He whispers, "Hello."_

_Kouga grabs Harry's hand kissing the back of it replying huskily, "Nice to meet you Harry."_

_"Nice to meet you to, Kouga," The teen squeaks feeling electricity from the touch._

_After that day it took Kouga some time to convince Harry to let him be courted. It turn out Harry didn't mind the fact Kouga is a wolf demon. He seems to love that part and enjoys spending time with him. Sure a few problems here and there for some others wanting the boy. It took Kouga and his cousin to keep Harry safe from others. It even has gotten better when his cousin from his father's side join in. _

_-End of flashback-_

"-ouga, Kouga."

The wolf demon shakes his head giving an answer, "huh?"

"You spaced out on me," Harry tells him giving a smile moving to his boyfriend hugging him tightly loving the sound of that possessive growl that use to piss him off but now it don't.

"Sorry," the other responds giving a grin showing not quite which gets Harry to chuckle.  
>Turning serious he continues, "Harry will be you my mate even though we courted for eight months?"<p>

Harry stares open mouth in shock at Kouga who just close his eyes not wanting to see the rejection look. He closes it spotting Ayame near by glaring at him then looks at Kouga with puppy eyes. He scowls at her not liking the fact she still hasn't taken the hint Kouga is his. He thought about it carefully. He does love Kouga so it seems the right choice and it would get Ayame to stop chasing Kouga like a lost puppy.

He answers with a smile and a couple of tears rolling, "Yes."

Kouga open his eyes to look at Harry with love in his eyes just kiss him murmuring in between, "Love you."

"Love you too," Harry murmurs back losing himself in the wave of love for the wolf who given him his heart and he hopes to keep forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well this is just a one-shot so I hope you guys enjoy it. May seem like a good idea to do a chap fic on them later which I hope to do. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
